And I shall be your third strike
by That-One-Girl-Behind-You
Summary: No one had cared when Loki convinced the baseball team to let the rival team add an extra player to their group... Until they found out Svadilfari could play like a profesional, and they were in danger of losing their prized trophies. Now, as always, fixing the damage was up to him. Modern!AU playing with the whole Svadilfari business.


Hello dears!

Before you even attempt to read this, I must warn you, it was writting merely as a way of de-stressing. That, and I know next to nohing about baseball. Sorry, everyone.

**Disclaimer:** Thor characters are Disney property. Svadilfari, however, is public domain.

* * *

Life was perfect.

For some people, at least, Loki thought, as he watched across the hall. Thor had just woken up, and he was focused on getting his impossibly perfect hair off his face. Really, that guy´s bedhead belonged in a shampoo commercial. Loki hugged, and kept on trying to get his somewhat curled and tangled mess into something decent.

Thor continued being hatefully lucky through their whole morning ritual, and Loki knew his day would suck the moment the blond shrugged at him, an embarrassed smile on his face and a spoon in his cereal plate.

"Looks like we´re out of milk, bro. Sorry."

If the murderous vibes he felt right then weren´t reasonable, Loki didn´t know what would be. However, he sighed, and returned his cereal back to the box.  
Later, fighting to overcome the mixed taste of orange juice and toothpaste, he grabbed his backpack from where he´d dumped it on the couch the day before, and stopped to stare at his reflection in the mirror. He fixed a stray lock, and bent forward when one of Thor´s massive hands collided with his shoulder.

"You look fine. You´ll do fine."

"Shut up. Just shut up." He glared. "I´m doing this for all of you."

Thor smirked. "Surely that´s your only reason."

The younger hissed back at him, and Thor laughed, picking his own backpack before following him.

Loki hated the perfect sun shining in the perfect, cloudless blue sky, and the perfectly tuned chirping of the birds. The world was mocking him, he was sure. Today couldn´t be a perfect day. Today he was condemned, and the success of his plan depended only on his past actions. Today, his head had a price.

One could say his problems started when his father wanted him to attend to Thor´s high school (his own old school). Asgard High School was a respected, high level institute with nationwide recognition, and that Loki would have gladly taken.

Unfortunately, it was far too good to be true, and it turned out the school cherished sports over anything else, and it was a requirement to apply and be accepted into one of its numerous teams to attend.

Thor had happily made him a space in his baseball team, and Loki had accepted, after making him promise he´d never step off the bench. And thus, he was in.

Yes, that could have been the start of his problems.

Except for the fact that everything rolled smoothly for two years, until he opened his big damned mouth.

* * *

Three months and a week ago….

It was a pretty common day at Asgard´s baseball training court. Thor, the star batter, hit ball after ball against Hogun, while the rest of the team trained on their own.

Loki enjoyed the relative freshness of the bench´s roofed area, scribbling an essay on a notebook.

No one noticed the stranger until he was already in between them, even though he was nearly as broad as Thor, and even a bit taller. His skin was unearthly pale, the kind that looks blue-ish under the shade, and his eyes were a fiery, red-like brown.

"Are you the Áesir?" he asked, in a booming voice that finally claimed their attention. The Áesir (because, as you might have guessed, that was the team´s name) formed a circle around him.

"Who´s asking?" Thor eyed the stranger´s uniform suspiciously. "You´re from that school in the next district, right?"

"Jotunheim High School?" Sif provided, untying and retying her ponytail under her cap. She glared back, when the stranger assessed her with a disdainful glance.

"Home of the Jotuns, best baseball team in the state." The stranger grinned. "You can call me Builder. Everyone does, anyways."

"Well, Builder… I´m sorry, but you´re confused. You mentioned the best team in the state, but you mispronounced ` Áesir´ "

Still in his bench, Loki rolled his eyes. Thor was such a mouthful sometimes.

Builder grinned wider. "I beg to differ, buddy."

"Have you seen our marks, man? It´s not up for discussion" Volstagg intervened, fumbling with his catcher glove.

"Of course. That´s what I´m here for." Builder started again. "I want to place a bet with you."

That picked everyone´s interest immediately. The Áesir were fast to accept challenges, for most of the times they´d win, and they were easily swiped off their feet by their victory. By the corner of his eye, Loki saw Thor puff his chest, and fix an even smugger smile.

"What´s your bet?"

Builder´s grin turned to a smirk. "I bet the Jotuns can break your marks. All of them."

"And what do we get when we win?"

"I can negotiate free passes for every game in next season. Damned good seats, if I´m allowed to say." Builder brushed an inexistent dust speck from his uniform, as if unaware of the way the Áesir stared at him in awe.

Loki rolled his eyes once more. This was obviously fishy business. He cleared his throat noisily, before going back to his essay. Thor, however, got the hint.

"What do you want if you manage to win?" Despite the doubts he currently had (One didn´t simply bet season passes without being sure), he managed to make his voice as confident as always.

"Easy. I want your trophies. And a date with your lead cheerleader."

The trophies. The Áesir had won competition after competition, but they were recognized for their two trophies. The silver one for Best School Baseball Team in the zone, and the golden one for Best Rookie Team in the state. They had trained day and night, harder than anyone, in order to get them. They were their pride and joy, and losing them would rip the team´s reputation to shreds.

But at that moment, no one spared them a single thought.

Freyja was the schools star gymnast, practiced judo in her free time, and cheered for the Áesir just because her twin brother had begged her to, arguing that no one would take them seriously unless they had their own cheerleaders.

It was not as much a big deal whether Builder would try and get lucky with Freyja, as it was that she´d have their necks if they so much as dared to accept. The team turned to look at Freyr, who stared back, hesitant.

He raised his glance. The Áesir had the highest marks in the state, and there was no way they could lose. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Freyja would kill him either way, he might as well as try and fix it a little. He looked up at Thor, who waited for his word.

"Fine. But you have to break them in three months only." He declared. His teammates smiled at him, proud, and he smirked towards Builder, only to be slightly taken aback when the other guy smirked back.

"Good enough. I want my own condition, then." He raised his hands in a soothing motion. "There´s this guy, he´s not enrolled in the school, but he…"

"No" Thor interrupted him. "It´s a team competition, if he´s not in the team, he can´t play."

"Come on, guys. The guy can´t afford the school fee and we let him play. You´d make his day, be generous…"

Loki clenched his teeth together, as the players argued about this unofficial player. Pitiful.

The Áesir weren´t even worried about this guy bringing a disadvantage, they just had their unbreakable and insufferable moral code. Builder taunted, begged and applied to their mercy, but fifteen eternal minutes into the argument, Loki had had enough. The notebook´s page crumbled in his clenched fist.

"LET THE DAMNED GUY PLAY ALREADY!" He yelled. "If they can win in three months, they´ll do it with or without him." He added, when the others turned to frown at him.

"You´re not even a part of the team, Loki. Shut up." Thor glared at the guy when he spoke.

"Watch it with my brother, Freyr." And he turned to his best friends.

Fandral shrugged. "Loki does have a point." He conceded, and Hogun nodded to his words.

"I´m blaming him to Freyja if we lose." Sif added.

Volstagg chuckled. "Freyja won´t give a damn whose fault it was."

Thor remained silent for a moment, pondering, before turning back to Builder.

"My brother is right. This guy of yours, let him play."

Loki couldn´t know he was hearing his sentence.

* * *

They had settled that the Áesir should be present on each of the Jotuns´ games, to testify. So two weeks later, Loki found himself stuck in a seat between Thor and Sif, focusing on hitting as much people with his popcorn as he could before Thor ate it all.

The teams were announced, and the crowd exploded in cheers as the Jotuns walked in. Most of them were tall and well built, strutting confidently, except for one. The guy looked around as if everything was a miracle and he couldn´t believe where he was. It wasn´t hard to pin him as the unofficial rookie.

The game started, and ten minutes later, Loki felt all of the team´s glared on him. Even his brother´s. The reason was clear:

The guy batted like a professional, and he ran like a goddamned racing horse, literally unstoppable. Loki sank lower into his seat.

Predictably enough, the Jotuns won the game with an enviable score, leaving the Áesir wide mouthed. The team waited until the field emptied, and marched down the steps, to meet the still celebrating team in the diamond.

Thor walked up to Builder, and held out a hand.

"Good game." He looked sideways to where the rookie guy spoke with another teammate, his back turned to them. "He´s your unofficial player, I assume?"

Builder grinned so white they could nearly see his molars. "Svad!" He yelled. "Come meet the Áesir!"

The guy took a second to end his conversation with his teammate, before moving to them. Thor noticed that even though the guy seemed far leaner than Builder, every muscle on sight was well defined, and his chest and arms were of a respectable width. His face was long, with high cheekbones and big, brown eyes, his raven hair tied in a low ponytail at his nape. He saw the way his lips were curled in a presumptuous smile, and he knew they had been stupid to accept the bet.

"This is Svadilfari." The guy nodded politely when Builder introduced him. "Svad, this is the captain of the Áesir, Thor." The blond shook Svadilfari´s hand, and Builder gestured towards Loki, held firmly between Volstagg and Sif, in case he tried to escape the trashing he´d get later. "And his brother."

Loki stopped squirming when Svadilfari walked up to him, smiling, and took his hand in his.

"Loki, right?" He pressed his hand a bit tighter. "I guess I owe you… Boss here told me you convinced your friends to let me play."

The guy in question was so not in the mood for this. He needed to find a way to disappear before the word got to Freyja that he had probably caused their failure.

"It´s nothing." He answered hurriedly, but Svadilfari didn´t let go of his hand.

"Don´t say that. You´re amazing." And he winked, leaning a bit too close for comfort before letting his hand fall and walking away. Sif leaned in.

"…I think you can still save your sorry ass."

"Shut up."

* * *

The season went on as one would have expected. The Jotuns broke mark after mark, and Loki dealt with his teammate´s hints that he should be looking for a way to either kill Svadilfari or cripple him before next game or Freyja would be the least of his problems. He ignored them as well as he could, yet he knew he was just delaying the undeniable. He had to try and do something

"Shouldn´t you be home already?" Svadilfari waited until his teammates were far ahead, before addressing a particularly dark patch of shadow.

"I need to talk to you." Loki replied, not leaving his shelter.

"Oh, my, what could it be? The uncertainty is killing me."

"Shut it."

Svadilfari smiled. It was a warm night, he´d just had a terrific training session, and he was completely content.

"Come out." And he reached forward, to pull Loki out of his shadow.

"What do you want?" Loki went straight to the point.

"Right now? Some juice. Carrot would be perfect." He let Loki go when he pulled his hand free.

"Don´t play smart with me. You need to slow down, at least a little."

"Nu-uh. **you** need **me **to slow down a **lot**" He shrugged. "Sorry, Borson. Can´t do that."

Loki groaned, frustrated, and walked away, leaving him alone under the starry night.

Svadilfari laughed, and resumed walking to where Builder waited for him.

* * *

"You did what?" Thor whispered, as he dried the dishes Loki placed into his hands.

Loki huffed. "I tried to convince him to lay low. He wouldn´t have it."

"Why did you think he would?" The blond watched as Loki´s cheekbones acquired the faintest of blushes.

"Something gave me the idea." The younger muttered, annoyed. Next to him, Thor sighed.

"We should be working on making our marks higher, instead of just gossiping about the Jotuns. At this rate, Freyja´s going to murder us by the season´s end."

"Your stupid marks can´t be higher, idiot." Loki passed him another plate.

"Dad´s going to be pissed if we lose the trophies…"

They both glanced over to where Odin watched this or that match between somewhere and somewhere else´s teams.

"I know… You can´t tell him it was my fault."

Thor frowned. "IT´s not your fault. How were you supposed to know?"

"I don´t know, Thor! Ask the team, they seem to have it very clear!" Loki snapped. "I´ll try again tomorrow."

"Just… Be careful. I don´t like that neighborhood."

Loki didn´t like it either, of course. But he had no option; the team had made themselves clear. They lost the bet, and not even Thor would keep him in the team. The team Loki needed to be in to stay in the school. If he had to keep following this guy into his horrible neighborhood, so be it.

* * *

"I´m actually begging now. They´ll break me, Svad! **Break** me."

Somehow, `trying again tomorrow´ translated into `following the guy around for two weeks´.

Loki worked full time at school just so he could leave early, find Svadilfari, and keep insisting. He didn´t even pretend he stayed for baseball practice anymore, and, since they knew what he was doing, no one in the team had anything to say about it, merely questioning him about his progress whenever he chose to attend.

Svadilfari greeted him every day with an amused, teasing smile, and allowed him to follow him into the subway, leaving him on his own only when they got to the school´s station, nearly an hour away. Loki would go straight to order, asking, demanding or outright begging him to start failing, and he´d always avoid answering straight to his requests, instead taking them on whatever tangent he could find.

"No one would want to break you."

"You would." At Loki´s reply, Svadilfari laughed loudly.

"It´s different. Actually, you should pray they don´t want to break you like that."

Loki rolled his eyes. Just as he had taken to call him `Svad´, the guy had taken to shamelessly flirt with him as if it was a common chatting pattern. Loki usually let it slip, because everyone needed a little ego boost once in a while, thank you very much.

"I´m serious."

"So am I." Svad looked at the moving letters on the screen over the door. "My stop. See you tomorrow, Loki."

He smiled at the lo `fuck you´ that came through as the subway´s door closed behind him.

* * *

"Is he coming today?" Fandral asked, throwing a ball against Hogun, who caught it with ease. His words echoed in the empty field, him and his friends the only ones in there.

Thor shrugged, knowing exactly who he meant. "I think he´s with the Svadilfari guy again."

Volstagg walked up to them, flexing his glove. "How long have they been going out"?

Thor frowned. "They´re not going out."

"They should. Maybe then Loki would stop being such a killjoy." Fandral spoke again.

"Loki likes girls." Thor stated, dead serious. His previous frown deepened, when his friends all bursted into hysterical laughter. Well, Hogun smiled a little. That certainly counted as hysterical laughter for him.

"Really, man?"

"Thor, I tried to pick him up for two months before giving up. Your brother doesn´t like many things, and one of them are girls." Sif declared, making Thor stare at her in amazement.

"Why did you…" He cut himself, and she shrugged.

"Tall, dark and handsome, Thor."

"God…" The blond retreated to sit on the bench, and his friends resolved to leave him be, no knowing if his turmoil came from slamming face first against his brother´s crystal closet, or the knowledge that his girlfriend had tried to shag said brother.

They kept on practicing, when Loki walked in and sat next to his still shocked brother.

"Shouldn´t you be… Somewhere else?" Volstagg started.

"With someone else?" And Fandral finished, slapping his shit eating grin on.

"It´s of no use." Loki glared at them both, as if they were the ones at fault. "He´s stubborn as a mule." He looked sideways at his brother. "What´s wrong with him?"

"His life was based on lies." Sif intervened, before ruffling the older´s golden hair fondly and leaving to go get her equipment.

* * *

Loki hated sports. He hated his school for idolizing sports, and he hated baseball with a particular passion. But there was nothing he hated more than game weekends.  
He plucked his earphones in, and took his usual spot in the bench zone, with the other reserve players, settling on to wait for the whole morning until he could go home and pretend he´d have killed to go out on the diamond.

Before running out himself, however, Fandral tapped his shoulder, prompting him to take an earphone out.

"Someone came to see you."

Loki smirked. "It´s my family. And they came to see Thor." He corrected. Fandral shook his head, pointed to a spot behind him, and ran out.

Loki turned, and oh surprise, there, hands pressed against the wire, Svadilfari smiled at him.

"Aren´t you going out?"

"Have I ever given you the impression that I play?"

"Well, you **are** in a baseball team. I assumed…"

"Why are you here?" Loki watched as the other shrugged.

"I hadn´t seen you in a week. I waited for you the next day, but you wouldn´t come. I was worried."

Loki felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. "I was… Busy." He lied, before clearing his throat. "Come in."

Svad opened the wire door to the benches, and sat in.

"Your brother´s… A great batter." He observed, after watching Thor bat unstoppably each time he had the turn.

"I guess."

"You don´t have a clue about what the hell´s going on, right?" Loki countered Svadilfari´s smirk with a frown.

"I´m an extremely intelligent person. Of course I get it, I just couldn´t care less."

"Then why are you in the team?"

He shrugged. "My school is a sport-whore. I have no choice."

All in all, having a company of his liking made the game not only endurable, but even enjoyable. They didn´t speak much, and thankfully that gave Svad no chance to mock flirt, and Loki no chance to mock flirt back (as his father had the annoying habit of coming down and try to entertain him, that would have been a problem). Loki found himself smiling softly, and admitting to himself that he´d missed being with the guy. They parted shortly after the game ended, Svad muttering something about having to buy dinner, and ruffling Loki´s hair before leaving.

"Who was that guy on the bench with you, dear?" Frigga asked, as they waited for Odin to bring the car from the parking lot. Loki mused absentmindedly, mind elsewhere and not really paying attention to anything…

"His boyfriend?" Until Thor decided to answer in his place.

"**what**?"

"Oh"

Loki turned to his mother, livid.

"What do you mean `oh´?"

Frigga rolled her eyes, and walked up to where Odin had pulled over. The brothers stayed where they were for a moment, in silence. Loki clenched his jaws.

"Say something. Anything, I will shove Mjôlnir up your…"

Thor pulled his lucky bat away from his brother´s reach. "Hey, it´s fin…"

"No it´s not! I´m just trying to save your sorry excuse of a team from losing the trophies, nothing more!"

"I got it, all right!"

"You better."

* * *

"Why are you even in their team?" Loki leaned back on the subway seat, shielding his eyes from the lights with his forearm.

"My dad works for Boss´ father. He asked me to play, and I couldn´t exactly say no."

Loki peaked at him from under his arm. "Boss"

Svad shrugged. "It started as a joke, and it stuck."

"Svad…"

"Loki."

"You´ll be the death of me."

"If only."

"I mean literally. There´s not a single person in my social circle that won´t violently murder me if they lose. I´ll die, and it will be because you are the reincarnation of a roadrunner."

"I like horse better."

Loki smirked. "That´s because you´re far too optimistic." The subway slowed down, until it finally stopped. "See you."

Svad, however, just looked at him. "Wanna come and watch the practice?"

Loki sighed. "Not really. But I´m still on time for my own `practice´ and I couldn´t be less in the mood to deal with them."

Svad smiled, shaking his head, and they pulled off the subway.

* * *

The season was just about to end, when it happened.

The Jotuns had one last game, that Saturday.

On Friday morning, Loki walked the school´s hallways just as any other day. Until Satan´s claws emerged to pull him into hell.

Only it was not as much hell as it was an empty classroom, and he´d have been much happier to meet with Satan.

Freyja stared at him, and it was a wonder, that she managed to make him shrink under her stare. She was beautiful, all blonde hair, and tasteful curves. Her soft face was completely expressionless, as she seemed to pierce him with her clear eyes.

"Hey Loki."

"… Hi Freyja." Loki managed, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I heard some funny rumors about a bet with Jotunheim´s baseball team." She smiled charmingly.

"Your brother accepted the bet, not me." He answered hurriedly, for that charming demeanor was scarier than anything else she could have done.

"Yes, and he´ll get what´s coming to him." She assured him. "Someone told me about a certain star player that wasn´t really supposed to play?"

"I couldn´t have known…

"THEN YOU SHOUL´VE KEPT IT SHUT!" She suddenly snapped, her face contorting for a second, before going back to her previous, amiable expression. "However, I still think you have a chance."

"You do?" Loki asked, puzzled. He had never been of Freyja´s liking, he couldn´t think of why she´d give him a chance of not facing her wrath.

"Thor told me he´s pretty sure they can´t break the marks if this guy doesn´t play on their next game."

"And how will I…" Loki cut himself abruptly when Freyja leaned in.

" Make. It. Happen." She ordered, punctuating each word with a hard thrust of her finger into his chest. After that, she went back out, leaving him alone.

"Did she hit you?" Sif came in, looking excited, and followed by a worried Thor. Both Fandral and Volstagg looked amaze that he was still alive.

He shook his head in regard to Sif´s question.

"She gave me an ultimatum."

"Yes?"

"I have to make sure Svad doesn´t play tomorrow."

* * *

They all knew what was to happen, and yet no one said a thing until they reached the baseball field, and surrounded Loki.

"Are you sure it won´t work if you just ask?"

Loki muttered a negative to Thor´s question. "I´ve been trying that for three months now…" He sighed. "Now… How do I distract him long enough?"

"Food!" yelled Volstagg.

"A football match!" Screamed both Thor and Sif in unison.

"Go watch a movie." Hogun suggested quietly. They all turned to look at Fandral, who arched an eyebrow and grinned suggestively.

"Do you really want my opinion?"

Loki glared at him. "I think not." And he forced back a second sigh. "Shut up, all of you." He pulled his phone out, and pressed call after finding the name he was looking for. "Svad? Yeah, no, I´m fine." He started. "No. No, listen…" He looked around, at everyone´s expectant faces. His life sucked. "Do you want to go out tomorrow? Yes, _that_ kind of going out." He kicked Fandral´s shin before he could say anything. "No, you´ll be on time for the game. Yes' Fine, I´ll… Meet you there. Yes, see you."

And he hung up.

"I think Loki needs his own trophy. He´s certainly taking _it_ for the team." And really, he should have known it would be either Sif or Fandral to start the tease fest.

It all stretched from there, stopping only when Loki looked ready to murder someone, and Thor was slightly green in the face.

* * *

And here he was now. Disgusting taste in his tongue, hair threatening to frizz up, and Freyja´s threat hanging over him like a sword.

He punched Thor´s arm, successfully cutting his cheery whistle.

"You´re making a storm in a glass of water, if you ask me." The blond complained.

"But I didn´t ask."

"I thought you didn´t mind the guy."

"I don´t." Loki sighed. "Where are they playing?"

"Against the Fire Giants, in Muspelheim´s field." He watched Loki nod at his words. "What are you planning?"

"I´ll… Take him the furthest away I can manage. That way it won´t be my fault that he missed the game."

They stopped at the bus station, and Thor patted his brother´s shoulder.

"Good luck."

"I still hate you all."

* * *

"Hey"

"Hey"

Loki couldn´t help but feel a bit guilty, when Svad smiled so openly at him.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, I was thinking, and there´s this park in…" He stopped himself, when he noticed the amused look he was getting. "You know exactly what I´m doing, don´t you?"

"Of course I do." And he wrapped an arm around Loki´s shoulders. "I´m not complaining."

"You shouldn´t, idiot." Loki slapped the arm away. "We´re not doing anything, just so you know."

"Whatever you say."

"Shut up."

* * *

In the end, they stayed around. They chose a comfy, partially hidden café, and settled on a table next to the window.

"Won´t you be in trouble?" Loki started, long into the morning, after trivial talk had died.

"My dad finished his job already, so I hope no. But it´s a possibility." He shrugged. "In the worst of cases, they´ll never let me play again."

"You could always play with the Áesir."

Svad stared at him like he´d grown a second head. "The only reason they let me play with the Jotuns even though I couldn´t pay the school fee with my life savings is that I promised I´d get them high marks." He explained. "Asgard´s fee nearly doubles Jotunheims´s!"

"Have you ever heard of schoolships?"

"I´m not that good of a student."

"I could help you."

"Really, now?"

Loki smirked. "Why yes… After all, it´s due to my irresistible seductive powers that you´re getting kicked out."

Svad laughed, and Loki smiled, pleased.

* * *

Thor couldn´t help the sinking feeling in his stomach, as he watched the Jotuns fall to pieces in the stadium. Really, the team was good, but Svadilfari was what made them invincible.

"Cheer up!" Sif punched his arm. "We´re keeping the trophies, and we´ll survive Freyja, why the long face?"

Thor hooked an arm around her neck, and pulled her in to kiss the top of her head.

"We basically sold my brother for those trophies…"

"Thor, please! Loki was head over heels for that Svad guy!" She exclaimed. "This was going to happen eventually."

Thor watched the timer, nearing the end of the match. "Don´t you ever let me bet something this stupid again."

* * *

"Wanna go see a movie?" Svad asked. Loki stared at his watch.

"The game should have ended already… Thor will surely be celebrating his new season passes." He commented, uninterested.  
"I know. Wanna go see a movie?"

"I shouldn´t." Loki said slowly. "I think you should take me home already."

Svad looked at him, confused by his downer tone, and there it was: The biggest smirk he´d seen in his life. He smirked back.

"Better get there, then."

* * *

"Did I ever tell you how much you drive me crazy?" Loki smiled at the words whispered against his neck.

"You implied it a couple of times, yes." He felt Svad´s smile on his skin.

"Good, just so you know."

"Shut up."

Svad didn´t complain, when Loki pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

"How did everything go?" Thor watched as Loki dug himself a bit deeper into his sheets, turning to aim at him with a sleepy eye. "Freyja promised we´re out of the hook, by the way."

"Wonderful."

Thor looked at the closed door on the room´s inner wall, his head falling lopsided as he listened intently.

"Who´s showering?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Really, Thor?"

"That…" The blond rubbed his forehead. "I hardly think that was even necessary."

"What do I do, Thor?" Loki asked slowly, like addressing a child. Thor smiled, resigned.

"What you want?"

Loki clapped. "Who I want, in this case. But it´s close enough. Just…"

"Yes?"

"Beat me with the bat next time I try to meddle into your idiotic negotiations."

"Deal." Thor looked at his father, who walked down the hallway, no doubt heading for the breakfast table. "Hey dad."

"Hey."

"Good morning, guys." Odin walked by, without sparing them a sleepy gaze, before stopping short at the stairs, and walking back. He looked at his two sons, as if counting them, and signaled inside Loki´s room.

"Who´s showering?"

Thor shrugged. "Loki´s boyfriend."

Odin looked at his younger son, and turned his back again. "Oh." And off he went.

"…That is getting progressively offensive."

Thor let out a bark of laughter at his brother´s mock angry stance, and followed his father down the stairs.

Loki leaned back in his bed, relaxed for the first time in three months. His place in the team was safe, and so was his place in the school. And right now he had a very wet and very naked Svad in his bathroom, as the shower sound dying reminded him.

"Get dressed. We´ll be late for breakfast." He voiced at the door, before raising, and looking for clothes himself.

He passed a hand through his hair, combing it in place, and smiled when two toned arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

Life was indeed perfect.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**(Sorry for making you waste your lives reading that)  
**


End file.
